warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionheart speaks: My Frostfur I had to share
Autor's note A oneshot! Enjoy! My Frostfur Hello, my name is Lionheart and welcome to StarClan. What are your names? Oh, we have someone from each Clan! So many of you! Of course, sisters Larchkit and Hollykit who died when the old forest was being destroyed - you were really young to die. Then, we have Eaglekit and Finchkit of WindClan - you mother was Ashfoot. Her whole litter including you died, she'd suffeted a lot - it was heartbreaking watching her worry when Crowfeather ran away. Your mother is Palebird, Finchkit. It must've been hard to watch your brother earning his leader position, having mate and then kits. Then we have Mistkit and Marshkit of ShadowClan - Mistkit, your mother is Kinktail and you died of the greencough... And you, Marshkit, you drowned in the lake soon after you settled to you new territory. Then we have Tumblekit - you mother is Dawnflower. Your death made her angrier and ruder - that is the way she copes with the pain you death caused her. And finally, Sparrowkit of SkyClan - your mother was Hazelwing and your death really crushed herafter you drowned in the stream. We have so many visitors today. If you want a story, I will tell you about Frostfur. Frostfur, along with Brindleface, was born to Robinwing and Fuzzypelt, nothing special about that, but once she became warrior, things changed. On Gatherings, many toms looked at her, wishing she was of their Clans. But she was ThunderClan and nothing could change that. It was Whitestorm who noticed her first. He seemed to fall in love with her somehow - I saw them sharinh prey, going on patrols and sleeping together. I can't express how jealous I was. It was weird, because I never admitted to myself I love her. But things changed once Willowpelt and Redtail became warriors. He spent a lot of time with Willowpelt, leaving Frostfur on her own for most of the time. I felt so angry! And then, one night she rushed to the den, crying quietly. I asked her what's wrong and she told me that she saw Willowpelt and Whitestorm telling how much they love each other. She walked up on them and Whitestorm told her that he can't love her anymore. I saw her heartbroken and she couldn't stop crying for hours. For the whole time, I was there to reassure her. The crow-food eater Whitestorm was such an idiot - having such a great cat love him and not treasure her. But I promised himself that I will. As you can imagine, we became mates later on. And when she had my kits... It was the best feeling in the world. We loved each other and Whitestorm could only watch and wish he'd never fallen for Willowpelt. But then I died. It was a dark, sad death. And watching Frostfur being crushed was terrible. She didn't deserve to have her heart broken twice. But that's not the end of the story. Then, there was Runningwind. Yes, him. He was perfect match for Frostfur and he was about her age. I learned that he secretly loved Frostfur the whole time. If there was a cat who was good mate for her, it was him. And they mated. They loved each other just as much as I loved her. And I fully supported Runningwind. But then... The piece of fox-dung Tigerstar killed him. He killed Frostfur's mate. How dared he? And she had her heart broken third time. And the pain she had to handle when her parents died and when her kits and Clan left... Frostfur is great, kind, loving and caring cat. How could StarClan make her suffer so much pain? She didn't desetve to have her heart broken for so many times - she didn't deserve any of that. Oh Frostfur, only if I could stop it... Well, I see you are getting sleepy. Rest here, just like you are, no cat will judge you. Close your eyes and let the dreams fill them.